yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
General Hornet
General Hornet is the General Changeling Trooper of the Changeling Order. Bio Personality A Changling Order fanatic through and through, Hornet is extremely loyal and steadfast to the Changling Order and trains her Changling Soldiers to be the same. She takes dark pride in how her troopers turn out, believing that her men are superior to their Chrysalis-Era predecessors despite evidence to the contrary. With her fascist mindset, cold detachment, and utter dedication to the Changling Order cause (not to mention having once come from an undeveloped planet and been "uplifted" by the Changling Order), Hornet seems in every way the model member of the organization, embodying its so-called strengths and stated values. However, Hornet also embodies the Changling Order's brutality, treachery, and venality, being fiercely position-conscious, killing so-called "allies" who knew information that could damage and threaten her standing, and being exceptionally vicious and merciless in her dealings with others, even her own men (as she chastised PTR-3541-SN for trying to look after PTR-3009-SN, and then forbade him from continuing to do so). And, while usually emotionless, cold-blooded, and unsympathetic, she did occasionally showcase sadism, such as when deciding to use Executioner Changelings on Physical Appearance Like all other Changelings, Hornet is colored grayish-black, with a blue beetle-like shell. Light blue insect wings. And has dark emerald eyes. And she wears dark navy armor, and a customized helmet with a visor that resembles a real hornet's eyes. Skills and Abilities The general considered herself a perfectionist and kept herself in peak physical shape. She routinely walked dozens of kilometers while on patrol on Changeling Order Base in any typical day and was an expert in combat, particularly with all Changeling Order small arms. Hornet also always insisted on fighting alongside her Changeling Soldiers on the forefront instead of remaining in the comfort that could have come with her elevated rank. As well, Hornet took it upon herself to memorize all of the serial numbers of the stormtroopers under her direct command, such as PTR-3541-SN. complimented her on always being accurate to a fault. Equipment Hornet wears customized Changeling Trooper armor coated in a Navy Blue colored metal that was unique from others. Its polished finish helped reflect harmful radiation and was capable of deflecting weak blaster bolts but couldn't hold against a hit from a riot baton or Lightsaber blade, although the metal served primarily as a symbol of past power. Hornet also believed that Changeling armor provided anonymity to an individual's gender, paying little heed to the antiquated belief that female Changeling Troopers were something new. While her helmet features Main Weaponry *F-11D Blaster Rifle (customized) *Colt XSE Pistol *Changling Saber Trivia *Hornet makes her appearance in Travel to the Future! *Hornet shares similarities to Captain Phasma. Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:OC ponies Category:Original characters Category:Stuingtion's OC Ponies Category:Changelings Category:The Changeling Order Category:Generals Category:Soldiers Category:Changeling Troopers Category:Changeling Generals Category:Insects Category:Equines Category:Hybrids Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen (Non Force Sensitive) Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Blaster Users Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Abusers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Sadistic characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Terrorists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Warlords Category:Hypocrites Category:Conspirators Category:Rivals Category:One-Man Army Category:Bludgeoners Category:Saboteurs Category:Brutes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Characters voiced by Gwendoline Christie Category:Characters from the Future Category:Psychopaths